


Love of My Life

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Dean reunites with the reader, the love of his life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Female Reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Fluff Bingo 2019, this fills the square Old Flame.

“Dean?”

Oh, shit. He knew that voice, remembered like he had heard it only yesterday. When he turned around, Dean spotted Y/N standing at the bar.

He put on his best smile and said, “Hey, sweetheart.”

“You in town on a case?” she asked. “Should I be worried?”

Dean shook his head as he neared her. “Nah. Nothing like that. Just passin’ through.”

Y/N nodded with a coy smirk. “Good to hear. How are you? Been a hot minute since we last got together. Thought you might have finally met your maker.”

“Oh, you know me better than that, honey,” he said, “I can’t be killed. Not by any monster.”

“True,” she started as she turned to him. “But I figured you mighta slept with the wrong girl.” She placed a hand on his bicep. “Fell down the stairs.” Her touch lanced fire through his entire body as it smoothed up to his shoulder. “Slipped in the shower.” Gooseflesh raced down his arms when she settled at the back of his neck. “Got hit by a bus.” She closed the last of the space between them, their bodies flush. “Ate a bad taco.”

Despite every urge in his body screaming out for release, Dean glared at her. “Is this some sort of trick?”

Y/N laughed as she took her drink from the bartender and laid cash on the rail. “I’m not about to make you pay me for sex, if that’s what you mean.”

Dean settled as he breathed a little easier. “Never mind,” he growled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “I’ve missed you and that tongue of yours.”

“Really?” she asked as she followed him from the bar. “You missed me, but you never thought to call me in ten years?”

“I’ve been busy,” he stated. “Ridiculously busy. Haven’t called anybody lately.”

“Nobody?” she asked. “Sounds lonesome.”

“It is,” Dean started as they sidled up to a high top. “But we’re here, now. What have you been up to?”

Y/N sipped from her drink, then said, “Working. All the time. Got a promotion a couple years ago. Dancing still. Focusing on myself a lot since you left.”

“Sounds lonesome,” he quipped.

“You know, at first, it was. I hated it,” Y/N said with a nod. “But then I started to enjoy just doing what I needed to do for me and nobody else. Dancing, going back to school and getting my masters, all of it.”

Dean’s heart sank at that. He should be happy for her. And he hated himself for having ever left her to begin with. But a part of him hoped she had missed him. “Glad you’re doing well,” he said as he parted from her. “I’ll see you around, Y/N. Maybe I’ll call you the next time I’m in town.”

She smiled at him for a moment, blinked several times, then spoke. “Wait, what? I… did I get the wrong vibe here? I thought we were about to slam these drinks and head back to your motel. Or the Impala. Or my car. Or the fucking alley, for Christ’s sake.”

Maybe she had missed him. His chin hit his chest as Dean dropped his head. “Look, Y/N, I don’t want to ruin what you’ve got going on. You’ve clearly made something for yourself. I don’t want to fuck that up.”

Y/N’s glare could melt steel as it bored into him. “Dean Winchester, you may not be husband material, but you’re one hell of a lay, I haven’t had sex in months, and I’ll be damned if you walk out that door without me tonight.”

Oh. “Sorry. I’m out of practice,” he said as he returned to her side.

“I find that hard to believe,” Y/N retorted. “All those years on the road, and you got rusty?”

Dean shook his head as he drained his beer. “Yeah, it just hasn’t been much of a priority. Like I said earlier, I’ve been ridiculously busy. Insanely busy. End-of-the-world-scenarios busy.”

“I should thank you, then,” she said as she wrapped an arm around his hip.

“Why’s that, honey?”

“We’re still here,” she said, “World didn’t end.”

No. It had come close. But nobody besides he and Sam needed to know that. “Yeah, we managed to pull another one out of our assess.”

“What was it this time?” she asked as she leaned in. “Some new super monster?”

The details of her too pretty face blurred as Dean’s eyes glazed over, unfocused. In a single moment he relived an entire year, and it had all truly started with Sam shooting God with his own gun.

“Dean?”

Y/N's voice returned him to the present, but he merely gaped at her.

“Hey, you alright? You look like you saw a ghost,” Y/N said.

“No, I’m good,” he said with a shake of his head. When he regarded Y/N again, a surreal sense of ease settled in his chest. That unfamiliar calm startled him, but he welcomed it nonetheless. An easy smile spread across his lips as he stared into her wide eyes. “Why don’t we get out of here? Get some fresh air?”

Y/N set her empty glass on the table and licked her lips clean. “If by fresh air you mean the backseat of the Impala and the windows rolled down, sign me the fuck up.”

Dean laughed as he followed Y/N to the door, not a care in the world.

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
